Sasuke's Mommy
by rmcHolicxxx
Summary: What happens, when there is a childish Sasuke clinging to a person he thinks is his mommy? Cute? Yeah, right. Disturbing? Very. Especially when that Sasuke is eighteen years old!
1. Where's My Mommy?

Author's Notes: Hi, it's me again. This is my second Neji/Tenten fanfic. Hope you enjoy this one!

Sasuke's Mommy

Summary: What happens, when there is a childish Sasuke clinging to a person who he thinks is his mommy? Cute? Yeah, right. Disturbing? Very. Especially when that Sasuke is 18 years old!

Chapter 1 – Where's My Mommy?

They say that a child will always love its mother no matter what. It would follow her around and try to impress her in the most amusing ways. But what if that child is an eighteen year old prodigy?

Team Gai quietly walked down the hospital wing. They were going to a certain room with an S rank mission. As they walked, the nurses started whispering things to each other, mostly things about them.

Each step was bringing them closer and closer to their very tricky mission. It was too serious that the Hokage couldn't even tell them what they were going to encounter. They had to find out themselves.

Tenten gulped. She was a bit nervous. Having a mission in a hospital was kind of scary. Well, it was scary for her. After all, it was their first mission in a hospital.

With Lee, he was a bit excited yet a little nervous too. This was a very great challenge for him and his teammates.

And, of course, Neji was calm, a bit too calm. He could handle anything that came in his way. He was, by the way, Hyuuga Neji.

They finally arrived. Neji opened the door. What they saw was the most shocking thing they ever saw.

Sasuke, the great Uchiha Sasuke, was crying! C-R-Y-I-N-G! He was sitting on his bed, cuddled in a ball with his chin resting on his knees. He looked so helpless and scared.

Wait a sec…this was their mission? This was what the Hokage was all worked up about?

Sakura was there trying to comfort him, while Naruto was trying to feed him some food.

But Sasuke was just too stubborn. He kept on wailing and screaming. Neji thought he was pathetic.

None of them looked like they noticed the entrance of the three (Neji and team).

"Sasuke, please stop crying…" Sakura said softly, rubbing his back. She wiped the tears of Sasuke's eyes.

"Yeah, Sasuke-teme," Naruto stated, patting Sasuke's head. "Come on, eat some soup. You haven't eaten in days."

Sasuke shook his head. His eyes were red and puffy from all his crying.

"I don't want to eat," he sniffed. More tears flowed from his eyes. "I want my mommy. I want to see her."

The great prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke, was crying for his mommy. What a loser…

Yet it seemed strange for him to have this kind of behavior…

"Don't' worry," Sakura smiled a little bit. "Your mommy is coming. She's going to be here very soon."

"B-But that's what you told me four days ago," the frightened Uchiha said. "And none of those girls you showed me was my mommy."

"Sasuke-teme, we don't know what your mommy looked like so Hokage-sama told all those girls to come here," Naruto stated.

"It's very hard to find your mommy," Sakura wiped off more of his tears.

Sasuke sniffed again. "Mommy left me here?"

"No, of course not, she was just…just…"

The pink-haired kunoichi couldn't think of what to say.

"Uhmm…there is another girl who is coming today. She might be your mother."

"My mommy has long brown hair and brown eyes. Sometimes, she puts her hair up in buns."

Sakura and Naruto were dumb-founded with their jaws dropping to the ground.

"Sasuke-teme, why didn't you tell us that before?" Naruto yelled, pulling out his hair.

Sasuke started crying again; obviously he was frightened by Naruto's shouting. He didn't like it, when people yelled at him. His mommy would usually comfort him, when that happens. But since his mommy wasn't there, he started crying even louder.

In the background, Team Gai was covering there ears from the piteous crying. It must be stopped before everyone goes deaf!

"Tenten, it may be that Sasuke is referring to you," Lee stated to the bun-haired kunoichi.

"I'm not sure Lee. We might upset him even more, if he doesn't think I'm his mommy," Tenten replied. (They can still hear each other with their ears covered?)

"Tenten, you're our only hope," Lee encouraged. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

The weapon mistress walked toward the prodigy.

Sakura and Naruto looked up at her and smiled. They took some steps back and went to the door to join Neji and Lee.

Sasuke had buried his face in his knees. He didn't notice Tenten in front of him until she patted his head and said, "Sasuke, what's wrong?"

He looked up. His eyes widened as he saw the face in front of him. The one he knew was of his mother's.

"Mommy, is it really you?"

Tenten smiled at him. "Yes, Sasuke, I'm here now."

He stood up and hugged her ever so tightly. "Mommy, I missed you! Don't leave me again, okay?"

"Okay, Sasuke, I'll never leave you again."

Sasuke pouted, as if he didn't believe her. "Promise?"

They looked at each other, and Tenten giggled. "I promise."

Sasuke hugged her again.

From afar, they looked more like they were reunited lovers than reunited family, since Sasuke was taller than Tenten, and they were already eighteen for God's sake!

Sasuke relaxed in his 'mother's' embrace. But then he noticed something missing.

"Mommy, where's Daddy?" he quirked up.

Tenten looked at his innocent face. "Uhmm…uhh…well…"

She turned to Neji and Lee, and pointed to them. "Look, Sasuke, Daddy is somewhere there."

Sasuke looked at where Tenten was pointing. He first stared at Lee then to Neji.

He pointed to Neji. "Mommy, he looks like Daddy, but his hair is too long, and he's blind."

Neji twitched. How dare he call Hyuuga Neji blind!

Tenten faked a laugh. "Uhmm…Sasuke, he's not blind. He just doesn't have any pupils. He's your daddy."

Sasuke shook his head. "But, Mommy, he doesn't look like me."

"Well, it's because you look more like me."

They looked at the mirror, and Sasuke smiled. "Mommy is pretty."

Tenten blushed. "Oh, thank you, Sasuke. You're such a good boy."

"I love you, Mommy."

"Uhmm…I love you too?"

The prodigy smiled. "Mommy, kiss!"

Everyone (except Sasuke) looked surprised. Neji clenched his fists. That Uchiha, he has no right to do such a crime. Even if he was insane, it was illegal to kiss Tenten! Only the great Hyuuga Neji can do that!

Tenten debated on whether to do it or not. In the end, she decided that she had to. If she didn't, all hell will break out.

Sasuke brought his face closer to Tenten's. Their lips met.

Sakura fainted. Lee caught her. Naruto took a picture, and Neji punched the wall.

The four of them left the room.

A few minutes later, Tenten came out of the room and sighed in relief. (They didn't make out, okay?)

After she and her 'son' kissed, she fed him some soup and tucked him to bed.

Her earlier companions were waiting for her.

"Sorry for all the trouble, Tenten," Sakura said.

"It's okay. But I have one question: why is Sasuke acting like a four year old kid?" Tenten wiped the sweat off her face.

Sakura looked down. "Well, when we were in a mission five days ago, Sasuke receive a sharp blow on the head by our target assassins. We brought him to the hospital and found out that he got amnesia. He only remembers four years of his life. So now, he thinks he's four years old."

"Hokage said that his memory would come back, but it might take years," Naruto said. "She was really upset."

"So this is our mission?" Lee asked. "We have to retrieve Sasuke's memory?"

Sakura and Naruto nodded.

"Hn," Neji said. "I think he's just faking it."

"Neji, give him a break," Tenten stated. "You know what condition he is in right now."

"Whatever. I still think he's faking it just to get some attention."

TBC

Did you like it? Please review!


	2. There's Daddy!

Author's Notes: Chapter 2 is here! Thank you all for the reviews! I'm so happy! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2 – There's Daddy!

When you have a son, it will need an inspiring male idol in the family. So when you have a mommy, you got to have a daddy. But what if your daddy is the same age as you?

The next day, Sasuke was released from the hospital. Of course, Tenten (having to pretend to be his mom) had to take care of him until he regained his memory.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Sasuke asked, clutching his 'mother's' hand. The route they were taking did not look familiar to him. So that made him curious.

Tenten looked at him and smiled. "We're going home, honey (in the kid way not husband). Is there something wrong?"

Sasuke pointed to the road. "I don't remember going home on this road, Mommy."

Tenten stopped at her tracks. 'Shit. I forgot. He remembers living in the Uchiha mansion. Crap! Crap! Crap!' she thought.

"Uhh…Sasuke, we're going to stay at my old house first. Is that okay?"

"But, why, Mommy? Did you and Daddy fight again?"

Sasuke was starting to get teary-eyed and hugged his 'mommy'. "I don't want you and Daddy to fight."

Tenten blushed at his touch. "N-No, Sasuke, we didn't fight."

"But you always say that! Big Brother (Itachi, of course) said that you will leave Daddy!"

"Oh, don't mind your brother. He was just kidding."

"But Big Brother is a gay! Gays always tell the truth."

Tenten couldn't help but laugh. "He's not gay, Sasuke. But don't be like him, okay? He is a bad boy."

"Yes, Mommy, I won't be a bad boy. I'll be a gay."

"No, no, that's not what I meant! Don't be a bad boy or a gay. Be a good boy."

Sasuke smiled. "I'll be a good boy, because I love you, Mommy."

She blushed again and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I love you too. Do you want to go for ice cream?"

Sasuke nodded. "Can I have strawberry flavor, Mommy?"

"Of course you can, honey."

This was going to be a very long and troublesome (like Shikamaru would say) day.

Neji was strolling around Konoha, when he saw Tenten with…Sasuke…eating ice cream.

He clenched his fist and hid them in his pockets. He still had his calm façade on but deep down inside, he was wishing he could beat the Uchiha into a bloody pulp.

Slowly, he walked towards them.

Sasuke looked up from licking his ice cream and saw Neji walking toward them.

He tugged at Tenten's arm and pointed to Neji. "Mommy, look! It's the blind man from the hospital! He can see!"

Tenten looked at the 'blind man' and laughed. "Sasuke, even though he doesn't have any pupils, he can still see."

Neji glared at them. He stopped in front of them and gave Sasuke a cold stare. "I know what you're up to, Uchiha."

Sasuke innocently licked his ice cream. "What do you mean, Mister?"

"You know what I mean, Uchiha!"

Tenten stood up and said, "Neji, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Neji nodded and glared his I'll-be-watching-you glare at Sasuke.

Tenten turned to Sasuke. "Honey, stay here, okay? Mommy, just needs to have a word with this man."

"Okay, Mommy!"

Before she could say anything else, Neji dragged her away.

Behind the bush…

"Neji, why can't you understand Sasuke's condition?" Tenten asked, pissed off.

Neji shook his head. "No, it's you who doesn't understand Tenten. Uchiha is just trying to get your attention. It's clear that he likes you."

"Neji, have you lost your mind? Sasuke doesn't like me."

"You see. That's what you don't see, Tenten."

Tenten sighed. "Whatever, Neji, I'm leaving now. By the way, if you're so worried about Sasuke all over me, then why don't you help Lee and I get back his memory?"

Neji growled. "Fine, I will."

The two went back to where Sasuke was only to find that he wasn't there.

Tenten started to panic. "Oh, no, Sasuke, where are you!"

She looked around, but he was no where to be seen. All Neji did was stare at her. That was, until…

"Mommy, look! It's grandpa!"

She looked up and saw Sasuke with Kakashi. She ran towards them, while Neji walked calmly.

"Sasuke, I was so worried about you," she said, frowning.

Sasuke felt guilty. "I'm sorry, Mommy. I promise I won't do it again."

Tenten smiled at him. "It's okay."

Kakashi coughed. "Well, then, I should be leaving now."

Tenten nodded. "Sorry for all the trouble, Kakashi-sensei."

The older man shook his head. "That's alright. I know about _it_ (Sasuke's condition)."

"Thank you very much."

"Anytime."

With that, Kakashi walked off. Sasuke waved him goodbye. "Bye bye, Grandpa!"

Tenten sweat-dropped. "So what did you and 'Grandpa' do?"

Sasuke smiled. "We talked about sex!"

Tenten and Neji cringed. They should have known what that perverted teacher would tell Sasuke. To their dismay, he even gave the Uchiha some details.

"Grandpa said that mommies and daddies do that, if they want to have children. Is that true, Mommy?" Sasuke questioned his mother innocently.

Tenten looked at Neji. But Neji only shrugged and looked away.

She sighed. 'Good for nothing jerk!' "Well, Sasuke…uhh…that's kind of true."

Sasuke thought for a moment. "Did you and Daddy do that to make me and Big Brother?"

Tenten started to sweat. "Uhmm…y-yes, we did, Sasuke."

"Grandpa said that it's hard to do. He said that sometimes it hurts the mommy. Mommy, did you get hurt, when you had sex with Daddy?"

"Okay, Sasuke, that's enough of those questions for today."

"But, Mommy-"

"No buts, Sasuke, we're going home."

"Okay, Mommy." (Sasuke is such an obedient child. Aw…that's so cute)

Sasuke was disappointed. He wanted to learn more about _that_ topic.

Suddenly, a figure caught his attention. He ran towards it and said, "Daddy!"

Tenten looked at where Sasuke went to and her jaw dropped.

It was Shino! S-H-I-N-O! And what was worse, Sasuke thought he was his father.

Neji started gritting his teeth with anger. His blood was boiling. 'Why couldn't I have been Shino?'

TBC

Sorry that it was not as interesting as the first chapter. I was thinking of putting Itachi in this fic. What do you guys think? Anyway, don't forget to review.


	3. RUN! ITACHI IS HERE!

Author's Notes: Chapter 3 is here! Thanks for the reviews, guys! Enjoy!

Chapter 3 – RUN! ITACHI IS HERE!

In a family, there is a mommy, a daddy, and a child. But there's no problem about having another little bundle of joy right?

Sasuke looked at Shino with wide and cheerful eyes. "Daddy, I missed you!"

Shino just stared at him and stayed silent. "…"

But Sasuke was still persistent. "Daddy, is Big Brother with you?"

"…"

"Daddy, please say something?"

"…go away."

Sasuke's eyes widened. His 'father' told him to go away. That hurt him really deep. His eyes started to create tears.

"D-Daddy, why don't you want me? Is it because I'm not Big Brother?"

Shino remained calm and emotionless. "You're a nuisance."

With that, Sasuke broke down into tears and ran back to his mommy.

Tenten caught him with her arms and hugged him tightly, much to Neji's annoyance.

"Mommy, why is Daddy always like that? Why doesn't he like me?" Sasuke cried, burying his head into his 'mother's' chest.

The weapon mistress gasped and blushed deep red.

Sasuke's mouth was on one of her nipples, since he had his head sideways on her chest.

She had to fight the urge of whimpering. This was the first time someone was that close to her.

She relaxed and sighed. "Don't worry, honey. That wasn't Daddy."

"B-But he looked and acted like Daddy."

"Forget about it, okay? You'll be able to see Daddy soon."

She glared at Shino, while he walked away. He'll be getting karma later.

Luckily, he did. Sasuke's fan girls ran after him and beat him into a bloody pulp. That was fast.

Lunch Time…

The three jounins (Tenten, Neji, and Sasuke. Sorry, I forgot to tell you that they were already jounins.) were sitting in the ramen stand. Of course, a ramen stand wouldn't be complete without Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hello, Sasuke-teme, Neji, Tenten," he greeted, slurping the whole bowl of ramen.

He practically choked, when he downed the whole bowl in one bite.

Sasuke looked at him as if the blond was crazy.

The Uchiha pointed at him. "Baka (stupid)," he said cutely. He looked at his 'mother' and pouted, when he saw that she was talking to the 'blind man'.

He always had a lot of attention from her, and no one can take that away from him.

He loved her very much. He even promised to himself that one day, he would marry a girl like her.

In short words, he was jealous of Neji. It was because of him that his 'mother' was ignoring him now. What if she becomes like his father? What if she'll leave him for that 'blind man'?

He growled and faced Naruto, who was eating his fifth bowl of ramen. He was damn annoying. Then, an idea struck him.

He took a kunai from the blonde's pouch (without anyone noticing) and made a small cut on his finger.

It didn't hurt him, but he was very good with acting.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Tenten looked up from Neji to the source of the scream. Her eyes widened. There, she saw Sasuke with a cut on his finger.

She quickly brought out a band aid and placed it on the cut. Neji frowned.

"What happened to it, Sasuke?" she asked, full of concern.

Sasuke, who was teary eyed, pointed at Naruto.

Tenten glared at Naruto, who started to shiver, when he felt her killing aura.

Sasuke grinned as the blond was punched by his beautiful 'mother' and thrown far, far away.

Neji, on the other hand, saw Sasuke's grin and glared at him.

Sasuke noticed this and wailed again. "Mommy, the blind man is being mean to me."

Tenten looked at Neji and sighed. "Neji, we've talked about this. Just stop it, okay."

Neji was stunned. "But he-"

"No, Neji, he's not faking it."

Neji hmped and looked away. Sasuke held back a giggle.

The waitress walked towards them and asked for their orders, blushing at the sight of Sasuke.

"I'll have a shrimp ramen," Tenten said cheerfully.

"I'll have an original," Neji was still looking away.

Sasuke pouted. He wasn't really a big fan of ramen. So he ordered his all time favorite.

"Can I have tomatoes and onigiri?" he asked ever so politely.

The waitress shook her head. "I'm sorry, but we don't serve that here. But since you're so handsome, I can make some for you."

She battered her eyes and stared lustfully at Sasuke.

Tenten coughed, and the waitress snapped back to reality. "Uhmm…you're orders will be served in a short while."

With that, she walked away, embarrassed by her actions.

As they waited, Sasuke sat himself on Tenten's lap, facing her, much to Neji's annoyance.

Then, he started kissing his 'mother' lightly on the lips.

Tenten didn't mind, since they've been doing this for quite some time now.

She kissed him back, and Neji felt like destroying the whole world.

He was beyond frustrated. Sasuke will pay dearly for that! Who does he think he is?

He was about to strangle the Uchiha, when the waitress came back with their others.

Finally, he could use a nice meal before killing Sasuke.

Suddenly, people started screaming for their lives. The three looked up. Sasuke smiled.

There was a person walking towards them. His eyes were red as blood.

Sasuke waved at him, "Big Brother!"

TBC

Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it?


	4. I Demand Attention

Author's Notes: Wow, more than seventy reviews in three chapters? I'm so happy! This next chapter is dedicated to all the Neji/Tenten fans. Enjoy!

Chapter 4 – I Demand Attention

Sasuke waved cutely at his brother. "Big Brother, I missed you!"

Itachi raised an eye brow and thought, "What's this? No attacking? No hatred? No urge to kill? No 'I'm going to kill you and revive my clan' speech? So it's true. My foolish little brother has turned insane. Maybe I should listen to Kisame more often."

He scanned the surroundings of the younger Uchiha. 'He's eating in Ichiraku? I thought he didn't like ramen. Wait, who's that blind man next to him? He looks like father. Ah, well, I can kill him later. Hm…there's a cute girl next to him too. She looks like mother.'

Sasuke pulled Tenten. "Mommy, let's go greet Big Brother."

Itachi started walking towards them. His Sharingan was activated and looked like he was ready to kill.

Tenten stepped in front of Sasuke protectively and pulled out a kunai. "Stop right there, Itachi. Don't even think of hurting Sasuke."

Suddenly, Neji stepped in front of Tenten. "And don't think of hurting Tenten either."

The weapon mistress blushed. The Hyuuga noticed this and smiled. 'In your face, Sasuke, you're not the only one that can make Tenten blush.'

Itachi looked at Neji very carefully. "You can see?"

Neji's eye twitched. "Why do you Uchihas think I'm blind!"

"You don't have pupils."

Neji was about to attack Itachi, but Tenten stopped them before they could have bloodshed.

"Boys, control yourselves. Neji, please help Sasuke eat. I'll handle Itachi."

"But, Tenten-"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Neji nodded and glared at Itachi. "Don't try anything funny."

Itachi just shrugged and waved at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled. "See you later, Big Brother." He sat on the stool of Ichiraku and started eating his onigiri, with Neji feeding him of course.

Tenten glared at Itachi, and Itachi glared at Tenten.

"What are you doing here, Itachi?"

"Now, now, don't fret, Kunoichi. I just came here to see, if what I heard was true."

"And what exactly did you hear?"

"Well, I've heard that my foolish little brother had gone insane."

"He's not insane. He just got amnesia. Now, he thinks he's four years old."

"Then who's going to try to kill me now?"

"Just wait till he gets his memory back and I'm sure he'll be looking for you again."

"Hn, damn amnesia."

"Hey, maybe you can help me get his memory back?"

"Why should I help you? I do not wish to participate in such a task."

"Come on, Itachi, you can just act like how you acted towards Sasuke, when he was little?"

"No, I will not."

"Uchiha Itachi, don't talk to your mother like that!"

"Just because Sasuke thinks you're his mother doesn't mean that I would."

"Don't talk to me with that tone, Mister! Now you better do as I say or else."

She glared so intensely at him that he was surprisingly afraid. He gulped and said, "Yes, Mother, I'm sorry."

She smiled sweetly at him and patted his head. "Good boy. Now, go eat with your brother."

"But I-"

She glared at him again. "Do it!"

Itachi took the seat on the left side of Sasuke and sighed.

Sasuke turned to him. "Hi, Big Brother!"

Itachi looked at him. "This is your fault."

Sasuke looked innocently at him. "What do you mean, Big Brother?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, then, let's eat!"

Itachi ordered ramen from the frightened waitress. He thought of scaring her even more with his Sharingan, but when he saw Tenten glaring at him, he deactivated it.

Later…

The four (Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, and Itachi) walked down the streets of Konoha with some people running away from them and some even fainting because of fear.

Sasuke smiled cutely at his brother. "Big Brother, where did you go? Why were you away for so long?"

Itachi ignored him. "I've been busy some where far, far away."

Thus, their chat continued until they arrived at Tenten's house. Itachi had to admit that he enjoyed talking to Sasuke again. But only just a little bit!

Tenten was happy seeing that they were getting along. Who would have thought that there was still some goodness in Itachi? She noticed him even smile at Sasuke.

She showed them their rooms and allowed them to settle in. Since her parents wouldn't be back in five months, the rooms were just enough for the three of them. Sasuke would have her bedroom, Itachi would have the guest room, and she would stay in her parents' room.

She then turned to Neji and said, "Okay, Neji, I've got everything under control now. Would you like anything before you leave?"

Neji looked at her intensely. "Who said I'm leaving? I'm staying here. I can't leave you with those two."

He paused and looked at the door of Itachi's room. "Especially him." He pointed to him.

Tenten turned toward where Neji was pointing. There she saw Itachi at the door. To her, his lips looked like they were trembling.

She looked closer and saw that he was teary eyed.

Then, Sasuke came out of his room. "Big Brother, why are you crying?"

Itachi didn't speak. Instead, he brought out his index finger that showed a cut.

Tenten looked at him weirdly, but since Sasuke was there, she had to show concern for his brother.

She put a band aid on it, while asking, "What happened to it, Itachi?"

He pointed to the inside of his room.

The four of them entered and saw Naruto eating ramen?

The mentioned boy stopped eating, when he felt Tenten killer aura again.

The weapon mistress cracked her knuckles and threw him out the door with him screaming, "I HATE YOU, SASUKE-TEME!"

Sasuke and Itachi held back their laughing and did a high 5.

Neji saw this and glared at them. But the brothers ignored him and went back to their rooms.

Tenten came back and sighed. "How the heck did Naruto get in here?"

Neji shrugged his shoulders. "No idea."

Itachi came out of his room again and faced Tenten. "I forgot to tell you. Thank you, Mother."

He kissed her cheek and went back to his room.

Because of his actions, Neji wanted to barge into his room and chop off his limps.

But Tenten held him back. "Neji, he's just trying to be a good brother."

Neji growled. "The sooner we can get Sasuke's memory back, the sooner they both leave."

Tenten hugged him. "Don't worry, Neji. It's not like I'm going to fall in love with one of them."

"You better not. I don't want to see you in the Akatsuki or in Team Kakashi."

Tenten giggled. "Neji, would I ever leave you?"

With that, she walked away, leaving Neji to ponder.

The Hyuuga sat on the couch and thought, "She said 'Neji, would I ever leave you?'. She didn't say Team Gai. She didn't say Konoha. She only said she wouldn't leave me. ME! Does that mean she likes me? I hope she does. Oh, please, Kami-sama, let my wish be granted. I've been good. Oh, wait, no, I haven't. But I will, if you give me my wish."

His trains of thoughts were interrupted, when Sasuke sat on his lap.

"Hi, Mister," the Uchiha said cheerfully.

Neji glared at him. "What do you want?"

"Are you my Daddy?"

Neji thought for a moment. "Well, duh, why would I be here, if I wasn't?"

"You're blind. My Daddy isn't blind."

"I'm not blind!"

"Okay then, how many fingers am I holding up?"

Sasuke brought out three fingers. Neji rolled his eyes. "Three."

Suddenly, they heard something. It was loud moaning. Plus, it was coming from Itachi's room.

Neji turned to Sasuke. "What's that noise your brother is making?"

Sasuke smiled. "That's not Big Brother. That's Mommy."

"What do you mean?"

"They always do that, when Daddy isn't here."

Neji walked towards the door and put his ear on it.

"Mm…Ahh…Itachi harder!"

"I knew you'd like it."

"You should do this more often…Ahh!"

"Just don't tell your team mate about this. He might go ballistic."

"Don't worry. I won't tell him."

Neji couldn't take it anymore. He kicked the door open and saw…

Tenten and Itachi sitting on the bed fully clothed.

"What's wrong, Neji?" Tenten asked him, full of concern.

Neji glared at her. "What have you been doing with him?"

"He was just giving me a massage, Neji."

Neji was about to say something, but stopped when he heard her say 'massage'.

"Oh…"

"Are you mad, Neji?"

"No, not really. But I will be, if you don't get out of there."

Sasuke watched as his 'mother' ran to her room with the 'blind man' following her.

"Hmm…interesting…"

TBC

How was it? Yes, I know it's not as good as before.


	5. I'm sorry, Mommy

Author's Notes: Hi, hi, hello, people! Sorry I wasn't able to update sooner. I had a lot of things to do at school. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 5 – I'm sorry, Mommy…

Sasuke stared at the 'blind man' as he followed Tenten. It interested him. He thought for a moment and concluded two things…

With Tenten and Neji…

Both of them were sitting on the bed, drinking tea.

Tenten sipped her tea and looked at Neji. "I'm sorry, Neji. I was just really stressed out."

Neji glared at her. "That's fine. Just don't let him touch you again. Who knows what he might do to you. He's still a killer."

Tenten shook her head. "Don't worry. I've got it all under control."

Neji looked away. "I don't want you…to…get…hurt." He blushed, struggling with his words. "Uhmm…Tenten…"

Tenten smiled at him. "Yes, what is it, Neji?"

"I-I…I…l-lo-lo-…"

(Yes, THE Hyuuga Neji was stuttering and blushing.)

He was interrupted, when Sasuke jumped on the bed and in between them. Somehow, he managed to open a locked door without breaking it…smart boy.

"Mommy, can I sleep here tonight?" he asked, innocently. He portrayed a lot of cuteness on his face, just enough that no one could resist.

Tenten smiled. "Of course, you can, honey."

Neji's jaw dropped. How could Tenten let the Uchiha sleep next to her? No way was he going to let ANYTHING happen.

"I'm sleeping here to," he practically growled, glaring at Sasuke.

But Sasuke ignored him and hugged his 'mother', plopping down on the bed in the process.

Tenten blushed in their position. Sasuke was on top of her and buried his head in between her breasts.

"Good night, Mommy. I love you," he murmured in her chest.

Tenten blushed harder. "I love you too, honey."

Neji was confused. How could Sasuke say those three words so easily, while he, on the other hand, couldn't even complete it? He wished he could say it. But it was too hard. Yet Sasuke was able to say it in one perfect sentence.

Later that night…

Tenten was woken up by small whimpers and sniffing. She sat up and saw Sasuke sitting on the bed cuddled up in a ball.

He was crying.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked, rubbing his back.

Sasuke wiped his nose and said, "I'm sorry, Mommy. I wet the bed (He did not pee on Tenten, okay? He was already off her by that time.). I dreamed that you were being eaten by a monster."

Tenten looked at him pitifully. "Don't worry. It's alright. I know it was an accident."

Sasuke whimpered. "I'm sorry, Mommy."

She smiled sweetly at him. "It's alright, Sasuke."

They both stood up and turned on the lights.

Tenten turned to Neji and shook him a bit.

Neji opened his eyes and squinted. "What is it, Tenten?"

"Sasuke peeped on the bed, and I have to change the sheets."

His eyes widened. "Oh shit!" He jumped off the bed and fell to the floor.

Sasuke watched as the 'blind man' struggled to stand up from where he fell. He had to admit. It was kind of funny.

Neji glared at the laughing boy (Sasuke). "What's so funny, Bed-wetter?"

Sasuke stopped laughing and pouted.

Tenten looked at Neji and sighed. "Neji, he just had an accident."

Neji hand-combed his messy hair. "Why? What does the bed look like – a toilet?"

"Never mind…"

Next day…

Itachi was making some breakfast, when Sasuke walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Big Brother," Sasuke greeted.

Itachi smiled a bit. 'I missed hearing that.' "Good morning to you too, Foolish Little Brother."

Sasuke laughed a bit and so did Itachi.

"Big Brother, are you cooking breakfast?"

Itachi turned the pancakes over with a spatula. "Yes, I am. I wanted to thank, Mother, for helping me do my nails yesterday (before he gave her a massage). Is she awake yet?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Nope, she's still sleeping."

The older Uchiha motioned his brother to sit and served him a plate with pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

Sasuke licked his lips and smiled. "Thank you, Big Brother."

"…You're welcome."

When Sasuke was half done with his food, Neji entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mister," Sasuke cheerfully greeted. He took another bite out of his bacon.

"Hn…" was all Neji replied.

Itachi put another plate on the table. "Do you want breakfast?"

Neji activated his Byakugan. He slowly scanned the food before saying, "Yes."

Itachi nodded. "Juice or milk?"

"Juice," Neji said flatly. "Thank you," he added quietly.

He (Itachi)poured the Hyuuga some juice in a glass.

Sasuke slowly chewed the food in his mouth and swallowed. "Hey, Mister, do you have a crush on Mommy?"

Both Neji and Itachi's eyes widened.

Neji blushed and vigorously shook his head. "No, I don't!"

Sasuke sip his juice and licked the top of his lip. "Yes, you do. I know you do."

"No, I don't! How would you know that?" Neji took a long drink from his glass. Big Mistake.

"Oh, well, so if you don't like Mommy that means you're gay!"

Neji spat out the juice and coughed. "I'm not gay!"

Itachi chuckled, and Sasuke grinned.

"Yes, you are! You have long hair!" Sasuke retorted.

Tenten walked into the kitchen, putting her hair put in buns. "What's with all the shouting here?"

Sasuke stood up. "Mommy, the blind man is gay!"

"What!"

Hehe…sorry I didn't review sooner…so how was it?


	6. I Found Daddy!

Author's Notes: Ehehe, I finally updated! Enjoy!

Chapter 6 – I Found Daddy!

"Mommy, the blind man is gay!"

"What!"

Tenten was horrified. Neji…was gay? How could this be?

Sasuke looked at his 'mother' and frowned. "Mommy, are you okay?"

The weapon mistress had her head down and was trembling.

Itachi frowned as well. "Mother, is there something wrong?"

With that, Tenten burst into tears and ran back to her room.

Sasuke glared at Neji. "You're so mean! You made Mommy cry!"

Neji glared back. "No, I didn't!"

"Well, she IS crying right now, and you can't see it because you're blind!"

"I'M NOT BLIND!"

"SHUT UP!"

The two prodigies looked at the owner of the voice and gulped.

Tenten was standing by Itachi, raging with anger. "NEJI, BUY ME SOME ICE CREAM, YOU GAY WAD!"

Then, the tone of her voice instantly changed, when she turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, be a good boy and go play…"

Her voice sounded so sweet that a vein popped from Neji's head.

"Why are you so nice to him?"

"AM I TALKING TO YOU, GAY FREAK?"

"WELL, YOU ARE NOW, AND I'M NOT BUYING YOU ICE CREAM!"

Again, Tenten started to cry again. "Waaahhhhh…all I wanted was some ice cream!"

Then suddenly, a guy in a green leotard burst into the room. Yup, you guessed it…

"YOSH!" Lee shouted and did a good guy pose. "WHAT IS WRONG, BEAUTIFUL FLOWER?"

Tenten looked up and saw Lee.

His hair was as long as Neji's and he had eye bags underneath his eyes.

And unfortunately…

"Daddy, you're here!" Sasuke ran up to Lee and hugged him. "Daddy, I missed you!"

Everyone was utterly speechless. Itachi ran to the bathroom to vomit, Neji was pissed, and Tenten's jaw dropped to the ground.

Lee gave Sasuke a thumbs-up and his teeth pinged, twitching. _'EW, EW, EW, EW…' _the taijutsu master thought.

Sasuke broke their hug and examined Lee's face. "Daddy, what's wrong?"

"W-What, Sasu-suke? There's n-nothing wro-wrong," Lee stuttered.

"But, Daddy, you don't look so good."

Finally, Lee blew it. "OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE I HUGGED A GUY! MY PRECIOUS YOUTH HAS BEEN SOILED!"

"Hey! Daddy doesn't say youth! You're a fake! You're not my Daddy!" Sasuke yelled.

"BUT I LOVE MY YOUTH!"

"Daddy hates youth! He hates sunshine and happiness!"

"MY YOUTH IS BEATIFUL, AND I AM YOUR FATHER!"

"Then kiss Mommy!"

Lee went silent at Sasuke's statement. He then turned his face to Tenten.

"I…I…I can't do it! Forgive me, Tenten, but I can't help you anymore!"

Lee scrammed out of Tenten's house and took a long hot shower in his own home to cleanse himself.

Sasuke stared at Tenten for a long while before saying, "Mommy, when will I see Daddy?"

Tenten looked at him and sighed. "Sasuke, I have to tell you something. The thing is you're actually-"

She was cut off by Itachi…with a kiss.

"You'll be seeing Daddy very soon Sasuke," he said after breaking the kiss.

Tenten turned red, while Neji turned green with envy.

Itachi grinned.

Later…

Tenten was doing some laundry, when Itachi came into the room.

"Tenten…that's your name right?" Itachi started, helping her with the big load she was carrying.

"Yes, that's my name so you better remember," Tenten said, allowing him to take the load for her.

After a few minutes, they were almost done with the last load of laundry.

Tenten put the soap powder in the washing machine and closed it.

"Finally, we're almost done," she said while stretching.

Itachi smiled slightly and kneeled down before her. Tenten's eyes widened.

"Uhmm…Tenten, will you…"

TBC

Wahahahaah! I'm evil! I know that it was boring, but I'll try to make the next chapter better. Anyway sorry for the long wait! Please review!


End file.
